εξιστορεί δαιμονική: Why We Exist?
by Sal Snjor
Summary: There are the story of demons, the Demoniacs' Chronicles, because the dark is as important as the shine. The characters are: Hayami Tsurumasa (Incentric), Hayato Matatagi, Ibuki Munemasa, Norihito Kurama and Hamano Kaiji. They have a job to complete early: make a massacre. So, good read! (If there are errors, tell me!)


We hate people, we can't let them live yet, but why we exist? Why we perform assassinations on humans? Because... we are demons and we are thirsty of blood... because... we want the superiority on the humans.

Another day of school, so boring and very annoying for a demon like me.

I can't stay anchor there for other minutes, but was obligatory and I hadn't any chance to escape.

I was in the third class of linguistic lyceum, that resided close from the Tokyo Tower, the highest tower of the city and, for the citizens, important place for the telecommunications.

Everyone gathered near the tower, in a few days, for the New Year's Day, for the advent of 2020, the second decade of twenty-first century.

Was the 22nd december 2019, the last day of school before the Christmas' Holidays: perfect days for make a massacre, that would upset all the world in that useless party of last day of the previous year and the first of the next year.

« Hayami Tsurumasa! Don't sleep in classroom! We do understand that these days are so tiring for everyone, but brings respect for the teachers and for the pupils! » the teacher recalled me, and I had a scare, because I was so tired, but not for the school's days, but for the continuous that I did with my classmate: Hayato Matatagi.

« S-Sorry teacher, I was get up for all night and... » but, for her, neededn't the justifies, because she didn't care about nothing.

« I don't care about your justifies, the one duty that you have to do is study! Even if you take ten in queries and in the exams, you must study! »

« S-Sorry teacher... » I said, when I was standing up and doing a bow, but all my classmates, excluding Hayato, start to laughing.

He starts to say many words for defend me , he's got up and said these words:

« If you laugh for this bullshit, then you are full of mental problems, so shut up and hear when the teacher teach, that with your votes you can't approach even a minimum to me and Hayami. » so, everyone didn't say any words and I saw him with eyes almost watery of emotion, that they can saw, by a normal person, for the bigger glasses that I had.

He take to me a soft hug with an arm and I felt the ring of the demons on my body, and I also had that ring for distinguish from other the umans, but the hand was covered by a red glove, like the blood.

Then, he said to me these words:

« Hey, don't take it, they haven't intelligence like us, really? We aren't like umans, because we're demons. » and I thought that anyone can't hear us, but I thought wrong.

An our classmate, in front of us, had hear every, but he didn't point out.

I suspected so much of his esteem, but I knew that him, like the others classmates, he hadn't the desire of call anyone, he didn't get out never, he was like a nerd of these days, but sometimes became worse.

« H-Hayato-san, does he hear us? » I asker, writing any words on a paper, and then he did a nod and he wrote me:

"We must kill him, it is for the name of our demonic faith..."

Our group resided in my house, because we can't make us discover from umans, so, for my tranquility and fragility, we lived all in my house, so big, with many space for everyone.

« Mh, so that like know all right now is Atsushi Minamisawa eh? We have to go in his houe and kill him. » said Kurama Norihito, an another member of the group, with Hamano Kaiji and Ibuki Munemasa.

« You said that as if it were easy, how will you entry in an house of a person? » asked Ibuki.

« One of us must entry in the night, from the window, and in this days, the climate is hot for the global warming. So, one of us climbs and, with a gunshot, we kill him! » said, with intelligence, Hamano, but the doubts for the demon that must kill him, are there, and they aren't a few.

« Last time was fell to Hayato, so it should do it Hayami. » said Norihito.

« Yes, but I don't think that he'd like to be alone. » said Hayato, proposing him for help Tsurumasa.

« H-Hayato-san, but now you should do the double work! » exclaimed Tsurumasa, but at Matatagi not rubbed, he wanted every thing for help him.

« So project this omicide, so we appropriate their beautiful blood before the end of the year. » said Matatagi, so, we started for organize that omicide.

27 december 2019, hour 23:50.

Minamisawa was on the bed, when I and Matatagi were climb for come in the house of him.

We came in the garden and the room of Minamisawa was on the second floor, so we had to climb a tree for enter in his room.

Lukily, we entered from the window.

The room was big, dark, but we, with our red eyes, can see all in the dark, among these, the body of our victim.

We came near him, with the gun, but I was the person that had to kill him.

I hesitated for a few of seconds, but then, I kill him, with a blow on the head.

I saw that dark blood came out from his head, but I can't stay in his room for other minutes.

Hayato was out and he help me for came out.

Luckily, anyone saw us and we escape: the strongest and the most painful race of my life, but I ask myself that thing yet:

_Why We Exist?_


End file.
